The invention generally relates to systems for monitoring the depth of snow, and particularly relates to systems for use at recreational winter resort areas.
Recreational alpine skiing areas typically provide a variety of downhill ski trails or pistes on a mountain having a combination of natural and/or machine made snow. The process of making machine made snow is generally expensive as it involves transporting compressed air and water up a mountain to a series of nozzles distributed along the edge of the ski trails. Accordingly, resort areas strive to conserve their financial resources and make snow only in places where it is most needed. Decisions regarding the optimal placement and use of snow making equipment as well as the distribution of snow on a ski trail via snow grooming vehicles having plows, are sometimes extremely important, particularly when the amount of natural snow is very low. It is generally desirable to ensure a fresh, soft snow surface on as many trails as possible to provide the skier with a pleasurable skiing experience. The resort operator is typically interested in ensuring that skier traffic, melting of snow or wind scouring of the snow surface do not expose the ground. Also, it is desirable that snow coverage remain as complete as possible for as long as possible through the ski season.
There is a need, therefore, for resort operators to have snow depth information available throughout the season to facilitate the efficient use of snow making and snow grooming equipment.